Hitherto, various fluorine-containing compounds are proposed. The fluorine-containing compounds have the advantageous effects of having properties excellent in heat resistance, oxidation resistance, weather resistance and the like. The fluorine-containing compounds are used as, for example, the water- and oil-repellent agent and soil release agent by utilizing the properties that the fluorine-containing compounds have low free energy, i.e., difficulty in adherence.
Examples of the fluorine-containing compounds used as the water- and oil-repellent agent include a fluorine-containing polymer having repeating units derived from (meth)acrylate ester having a fluoroalkyl group. It is proposed that a (meth)acrylate ester having a spacer which is an organic group positioned between an acrylate group and a fluoroalkyl group is used in the fluorine-containing polymer. Such fluorine-containing polymers having the spacer are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,732, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,826, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,053 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,998. These fluorine-containing polymers, however, could not impart sufficient water- and oil-repellency.
Recent study results (EPA Report “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)) and the like clarify that a PFOA (perfluorooctanoic acid) doubtfully has a potential risk of environmental load. EPA (Environmental Protection Agency of USA) announced on Apr. 14, 2003 that the EPA intensifies the scientific investigation on PFOA.
On the other hand, Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-2303-8]) (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf), EPA Environmental News for release Monday April, 2003 “EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf), and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) announced that a “telomer” may possibly metabolize or decompose to PFOA. It is also announced that the “telomer” is used in a large number of commercial products including fire fighting foams, care products and cleaning products as well as soil, stain and grease resistant coating on carpets, textiles, paper, and leather.